Everybody Loves the Green Eyed Girl
by KissingKorpses
Summary: -Sequel to Behind These Emerald Eyes- I, Sakura Haruno, am once again screwed. My boyfriend is increasingly pissy, my family's company doesn't want me as the CEO, and I think I'm being stalked. o.0
1. DEIDRA?

"_You guys, we're going to high school!!"_

_The words echoed softly in my mind. Shit, how I hated high school. I had already gone through hell when I was a freshman and a sophomore, now, I have to live with being a junior? I was just starting out my junior year, which I knew would mean hell._

_When my time comes  
Forget the world what I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be next_

The low buzz of my alarm clock brought me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock which read '6:27'. Wait, school started at seven o'clock…

"SHIT!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!?" I yelled as I jumped out of bed.

I ran into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and washing my hair. After getting out, I brushed my teeth hurriedly and was able to straighten my hair. I tied it up in a ponytail and ran back out of the bathroom.

Hanging up innocently on my door was my school's uniform; A scarlet pleated mini skirt, white button up blouse, black blazer with the school's emblem on the back, navy blue knee socks and shoes of one's choice. I yanked on ever part of my uniform and put a pair of short shorts on underneath my skirt, grabbed my black messenger bag and ran down the stairs.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for me in the kitchen. Mizuki Amari –also known as the Blue Haired Badass- smirked when she saw me and tossed me an apple. I caught it with the newfound ease that I had since I had been training.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked after taking a bit out of my apple.

"Because no one wanted to face your morning breath." Ino Yamanaka replied with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at my friend and looked over at Yuki and Zuki and noticed something. The two sister's uniforms had light blue skirts and white socks.

"What gives?" I asked.

Zuki looked down at her out fit and looked back up.

"We're seniors, so our uniforms are different. Temari has the same one since we're all basically the same age." She replied boredly.

I nodded and looked around once more. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I were all wearing the same uniform, but with minor alterations. Tenten's skirt was black and red plaid, and she wore a set of black cross belts.

"You actually thought I wouldn't make my own alterations? Temari and I spent all night fixing these thing up." Tenten said with a cheeky grin.

I looked back over to Temari and saw that her skirt was black and blue plaid. She didn't wear the same cross belts, but she did wear black combat boots and a dark blue tie, loosely around her neck.

"Looks good. You mind helping me out with mine when we get home?" I asked.

"No prob, Saki." Temari replied for her.

"Well," Yuki said, while scratching the back of her head. "We should get going or else we'll be late." She finished.

"Yuki, what's the point? Naruto's Aunt is the principal. We can get there as late as we want." Zuki said lazily, after which she put her iPod's earphones in her ears.

"Let's go anyways." Yuki argued while walking out the door.

All of us followed and we piled into Zuki's Mercedes.

It was about five minutes until we got to the school. Apparently, it was a private school. And DAMN, was it a private school. It had white gates in front of it, and white rose vines curled around each bar of the gate. The gate opened when we walked up to it, revealing the rest of the school. a couple feet ahead of us, lay a fountain. An angel was standing upright, and she held a chalice above her head, which is where the water came out, it flowed around her into a pool where lotus blossoms and white roses floated peacefully.

We walked towards the front door and when we arrived inside, there was an archway to meet us. I looked up in amazement at how many carvings were etched onto the arch. Zuki seemed to know her way to the front office, so she led us.

When we got there, there was a glass window and a small opening where letters could be put in.

"We are the female Uchiha party. We would like schedules, please." Zuki said in the most polite voice I had ever heard her speak in.

"Of course." The woman behind the glass said.

She had short black hair, and rectangular rimmed classes that kind of resembled mine. Which reminded me, where were my glasses?

_**You got rid of them two weeks ago.**_

_Shit, not you again!!_

_**Yes! ME AGAIN!!!**_

I rolled my eyes at my inner self and grabbed my schedule when it was given to me.

"The Uzumaki and Uchiha sama's have requested that you have the same classes as they, as well as the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Nara children." She said with a small smile.

"Okay." I said with a grin.

We turned and began walking towards our lockers. I had number thirteen. I opened it up with the combination on the piece of paper, and found that my books were inside. They were color coordinated for each set of eight classes I had, and all together there were sixteen books, two for each subject; a notebook and a text book.

"Guys, which way is class 42B?" I heard Zuki asked, confusion littered in her voice.

"This way, I think…" Ino said, while pointing towards the right.

There were two signs in the shape of arrows, like you'd find at a crossroads. The sign pointing to the left hallway read '37A-41B'. The sign pointing to the right read '42B-46B'.

"No shit, Sherlock." Temari said.

Tenten held back a laugh, and Yuki scoffed. We all together, walked down the right hallway.

_41B…We're here._

_**Yup, here we are.**_

_**Joy, high school. Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if Kin, Sakon, and Saucy chan were here?**_

_**It'd be even awesomer if the entire Akatsuki arrived!!**_

_Yeah!! I really miss, Konan, Deidei, and Saucy Chan!!  
_

"Sakura? Sakura, are you in there?" Temari's voice ringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and opened the door. We all filed into the classroom, and it immediately became silent.

_Is it so weird to have new students??! _

-Insert Sweatdrop-

"Fresh meat?"

"Who's the brunette?"

"The blonde one looks like a slut!"

"NO way!! The pink haired bimbo is the slut!!"

"The one with white hair is hot."

"Dude, one of the Uchiha already has dibs."

"Now, now class, shut up. Lets let the new students introduce themselves. Give us your name, age and something interesting about yourselves." A white haired man with a mask said.

He looked over to us and nodded at Zuki, as if telling her to start.

"Mizuki Amari. Don't fuck with me."

"My name is Yuki Amari and the tough chick right there is my older sister. I'm a number of years old, and I enjoy singing and writing fiction."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm fifteen and a half years old and a skipped a grade, which is why I'm so short. I like the quiet, the dark, and lavender."

"Fujiwara Tenten. What Mizuki said."

"Temari no Subaku is my name, kicking ass is my game."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm sixteen years old, I like shopping, computer design, reading, and acting."

"And of course, we all save the best for last. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen on March twenty eighth. I like dreaming, laughing, reading, writing, have an obsession with music, and I like cooking." I said with a cocky grin.

"Well, you all came just in time. It's time for us to have a little assembly. Just follow this sign, and you'll know where to go." The teacher said boredly, while holding up a sign reading '42B'.

He walked out of the classroom boredly with most of the class following them. I looked over at the girls and they just shrugged as well. We turned around and followed the rest of our class outside of the room. We followed the sign out into a small field beside the school where an amphitheatre rested.

We all sat down boredly as a busty blonde woman made her way to the stage.

"Good morning studentssss." She began, her words slurring as if she were drunk.

"As you know, this year, Kohona Emblem High have started up an exchange program with three other countries, Sound, Sand, and Waves. So please welcome our new studentsss." She said, while waving on a group of kids.

I paid no attention to them at all and just played with the end of my skirt, grateful when we walked back into the school.

"Damn, it was hot out there, ne?" I asked Temari tiredly.

Temari nodded in reply, pulling out a white fan with three purple moons on it. She began fanning herself.

"Got another one of those?" I asked hopefully.

"Didn't I give you a sensu when you first arrived at the house?"

"Maybe…"

Temari rolled her eyes and reached into her backpack, pulling out a black fan decorated with three red shuriken on it. I took it from her gingerly and began fanning myself. The air felt great.

"That feels good. Arigatoo, Tema Chan." I thanked her with a smile.

I looked forward and found the small sign with our class number on it and began walking towards it. I sighed heavily, waiting for us to get there. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the ceiling, opening my eyes. Unfortunately, I ran into someone and ended up falling flat on my ass.

"Shit…" I muttered in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah. Didn't mean to hurt you, yeah." He said while turning to help me up.

I saw a guy with yellow blonde hair, up in a way much like Ino's and his eyes were a deeper blue than Ino's as well. I took a good long look at him, before gasping in shock.

"DEIDRA!?!?"

* * *

_**OMG!!! FIRST CHAPTER OF MANY FROM THIS NEW STORY!!! **_

_**I hope you guys liked it!!**_

_**I'd like at least three reviews before I start up the next chapter okay? I already have it saved, so if you guys want it, REVIEW!!!  
**_

_**I'm starting up a new story called "Kohona Insider". **_

_**Sakura's a reporter and she's getting information on as many people as possible in Kohona. If she doesn't get enough people, she'll get fired and the stories have to be juicy. Will Sakura risk her job, or will she break all her friendships? **_

_**The story will be posted either today or tomorrow. SO NO ONE TAKE IT!!! **_

_**Hope you liked the first ever chapter of "Everybody Loves the Green Eyed Girl"!!!**_


	2. The Ledgendary Pink Shadow

"Sorry, yeah. I didn't mean to bump into you, yeah. Are you okay, yeah?" the blonde boy asked while helping me up.

"Shut up, Dorito Chan! How can you not remember the only girl with pink hair you've ever met!?" I yelled while hugging him fiercely.

"Sakura? Sakura, is that you, yeah?!" he asked while pulling away from the hug.

I nodded and looked the familiar blonde boy over.

"We haven't seen you since you were twelve, yeah!! Why'd you even leave us, Sakura Chan?" he asked.

"I had to deal with Tobi baka on my own, yeah!" he added in complaint.

I laughed a little and punched his arm.

"Wait, are the others here too?" I asked, my excitement rising.

"We're the exchange students, yeah! All of Akatsuki is here!" Deidra replied in a cheery tone.

My jaw dropped halfway to the floor. All of Akatsuki?! I hadn't seen those guys since I was twelve!! Akatsuki was a gang that had a really bad rep. But they were really for a good cause. In the area where I lived, there was an extreme amount of gang violence. Akatsuki stood up to them, but in turn, the other gangs spread rumors.

They even went as low as to kill their own in brutal ways and blame it on Akatsuki. My cousin Sasori was apart of the gang, and had this one fangirly bitch –Mayuri, I think her name was- who tried to make me get the two together. I refused, and the bitch commenced child abuse.

That was when I joined Akatsuki. One night after my "scheduled" beating, Sasori, Deidra, and Pein came in looking pissed. They had apparently found out and had filed a four year restraining order on Mayuri. They said that they'd train me until I was sixteen, so when and if Mayuri came back, I could defend myself.

But instead of the full four year training sessions, my life got in the way. Mommy and Daddy dearest shot my little brother, and I shot them in return. After that, I just freaked out and started running. I packed money, clothes, and a little bit of food and I ran. That was how I ran into Ino.

I had already knew Ino, as she was my best friend. When I met her at the park that day, she became my tourniquet. She and her parents took me in and when I hit sixteen and was able to get enough money, I got an apartment. And that's where that chapter ended, and that other story began.

Deidra grabbed my wrist and started running towards the hallway where my classroom was. He ran into room 44B. In the back of the classroom sat the entire Akatsuki.

Konan; violet haired, violet eyed, Lady of the Akatsuki

Pein; orange hair, orange eyes, many a piercing, Leader of the Akatsuki

Kisame; blue, dark blue spiky hair, Fish Man

Sasori; red haired, turquoise eyes, boyish and almost doll like features, Puppet Master

Tobi; obsidian eyes, jet black hair, slightly ditzy disposition, The One with Unknown Strength

Hidan; white hair, grey eyes, Badmouth –even worse than me-

Zetsu; black and white skin –rare condition, genetic mutation, he changes the story-, bright green eyes, Bipolar of the Akatsuki (just as bad as me)

Kazuku; no clue about his hair, black eyes, obsessed with corpses, and definite wannabe millionaire, Bounty Boy

I smiled as I neared them.

"Anyone miss me?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

Tobi was the first to get up and hug me like there was no tomorrow. Then Konan got up and hugged me as well. After the two hugs, Hidan, Kisame, and Kazuku all messed up my hair to which I called them all "Dumbass!!", to which Hidan smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked with a smile as I put my hands on my hips.

Deidra walked up and linked his arms with mine.

"Well, we have a new member and we decided to move to where he was. Besides, there's a bunch of room in his house." He said, while twirling his right index finger in the air.

He smiled a cheeky smile at me and I smiled right back and slide away from him, unlinking my arm with his. I walked over to Sasori –my beloved cousin- and sat down in his lap.

"So who is this new member?" I asked.

"Konan just went to fetch him." Sasori said while kissing my head (he was a full head taller than me).

I nodded softly and waited.

"Speak of the devil-" Hidan started.

"And God's angel shall appear." Konan said, cutting him off (her name meant 'God's angel').

"Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to Akatsuki's newest member, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

_Itachi POV_

* * *

Now, that, I was not expecting.

Sakura, a part of the Akatsuki?

"You're kidding right? This is the legendary 'Pink Shadow' that all of you were talking about for weeks?" I asked in a cocky tone.

Sakura seemed to bristle, and she started to stand, but Sasori held her down.

"Don't go insulting the Pink Shadow. Though you have those eye tricks of yours, her strength is almost unmatchable." Pein said tiredly.

I sighed.

"Are you even serious? Sakura Haruno, maid, is unmatchable? I'm not doubting her, in fact we're actually good friends. It's just pretty hard to believe." I said, quickly saving myself form a few glares from Hidan, Pein and most every other guy in the room.

Sakura smirked.

"Would you like a sample of my power?" she asked with a sweet smile.

I shrugged.

Sakura got up and sauntered over to a desk near the front of the room. She raised her fist and slammed it down onto the desk. Her fist went right through the desk, and splinters littered the room. Sasori made his way over to me.

"And she wasn't even trying." He whispered to me.

I had to admit, I was surprised. I never knew that Sakura could be a fighter.

"Do I need to repeat my entire life story for you to understand the fact that I'm bitchin awesome?" she asked while she turned to me.

I smirked and shook my head.

"You'd make a nice match for my brother." I said, my smirk not leaving my face.

"What did you say?"

"He does intend to marry you, doesn't he?"

Sakura looked shocked.

"Well, yes, but how did you know?"

I chuckled.

"Word travels fast in the Uchiha House."

She rolled her eyes.

"I trust you've taken over your family business as well as defeated the Karin menace?" I pondered, wondering what her answers would be.

Sakura laughed shakily and smiled sheepishly.

"Well…Here's the thing…"


	3. Back to the Akatsuki?

"Um…" I stuttered.

"Well…" I began stalling.

I really hadn't known what had happened to Karin. I honestly didn't know. One day on her usual day of visiting Sasuke, Karin just…didn't come. I thought she had gone, and I didn't question it. So long as she was staying away from my man, I was just fine.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Itachi asked, a smirk almost forming on his face.

I shrugged.

"What am I, her keeper?" I deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"See you guys later. I got to get to class!!" I yelled with a smirk of my own.

I ran out of the classroom and down the hallway back to my own class. I slid into my seat unnoticeably, and the class went on normally. I sighed heavily as the class droned on. After class, I got out of class, the rest of the day went own normally and boredly.

I was grateful that school was over quickly. We got home quickly and as soon as we did, I started for my room. But something caught my wrist and spun me around. I felt lips fall on mine. My eyes widened, and I raised back my fist, ready to knock the lights out of whoever tried to kiss me.

But instead, I let my fist fall down as I found that Sasuke was the one I was kissing. I pulled away and frowned at his smirk.

"Don't kiss me when I get home from school. I thought you were Kabuto." I scolded him, full seriousness in my voice.

Sasuke's smirk faltered as his eyes too became more serious.

"He hasn't been making any contact with you, has he?" he asked, worry tinted softly in his voice.

I sighed.

"Not since those two notes, everything has been fine." I replied tiredly.

Sasuke raised his brow.

"What do you mean, two notes? You only told me about one of them." He said.

I turned around and started towards the stairs, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist again.

"Sakura." He said sternly.

I sighed.

"There was another one saying 'Stay away from Sasuke, or I'll hack off all that pretty hair of yours.' Are you happy now?" I asked tiredly.

Sasuke sighed.

"Things won't get better until you tell me, Sakura. Things won't get better." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and yanked my wrist away from him.

"I'll be in my room." I said, while finishing my way up to my room.

I closed the door softly and fell onto my bed. I sighed again and rubbed my eyes.

"This house is full of paranoia." I muttered while shoving my face into a pillow.

Then, there was a crash.

I rolled off my bed quickly, and grabbed the gun that rested on the garter beneath my school uniform skirt. I held it carefully and got up. I looked around and saw that the window beside my bed had a hole in it. I held the gun steady and moved towards the window. No one was outside when I looked.

I sighed heavily and put my stressed arm down. I walked over to where the source of broken glass was. I looked down and saw mostly glass and a rock.

_How original._

_**I know, huh?**_

_**Let's focus on the rock that just crashed through the damn window.**_

I got down and picked up the rock. A not was tied to it.

_Once again, very original._

I untied the note.

_I warned to stay away from Sasuke kun. I'm warning you once again. If you ever kiss him, hug him, touch him, or even fuck him, I will kill you. And I'll make your I get one of my friends to rape the shit out of you._

_Love,_

_The true love of Sasuke Uchiha_

"Well that's lovely…" I muttered as someone came into the room.

I raised my brow and turned around. Yuki, Zuki, Itachi and Sasuke were all in the room. Zuki had a frickin katana in her hand, Yuki had two pistols, Itachi had a few kunai, and Sasuke looked like he'd go all Wolverine and razor blades were going to come out of his hands.

"We heard crashing. And Sasuke wasn't in your room so we got worried." Zuki said, trying to find a little humor in the situation.

Despite her tough girl face, Yuki giggled and Itachi smirked. Sasuke scowled.

"This is serious. We heard crashing, are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked while walking over to me.

I nodded.

"I'm just fine. Someone threw a rock in here, it was apparently the same person who told me to stay away from you." I replied slowly.

Sasuke nodded and turned to Yuki and Zuki.

"Can either of you two get a scent?" he asked.

Yuki and Zuki walked over to the window and the area where the rock entered, they seemed to sniff it and touch their textures repeatedly. After two minutes of this, both girls nodded.

"Try Kiba and Akamaru. The two of us can't pick anything up." Zuki said tiredly.

She walked over to the door and looked back.

"We'll scan the perimeter for anything suspicious." She said to Sasuke apparently before leaving my room.

Yuki gave me a reassuring hug before leaving the room with Itachi to follow Zuki. I felt Sasuke grip my arm.

"Sakura, do you know anyone who could have done this?" he asked.

I looked him square in the eye.

"If I did, you think I'd let them keep going on with it?" I replied.

"You know I'm not joking around at all Sakura. If you know anyone who ever do this to you, you need to tell me so I can dispose of them."

"Well how do you know that I can't take care of myself?"

"I never said that. But Sakura, you haven't had any real world experience with your training yet."

"You know nothing about my real world experience."

"Sakura…"

I scowled at him and yanked my arm away.

"I'm not some weak little girl you think you know, Sasuke, so don't treat me like one." I said angrily.

Sasuke seemed to give me an aggravated sigh which I returned to him before he left my room. I walked into my bathroom, suddenly feeling the need for a shower. The water was hot, and I took at least ten minutes in the shower. I walked out of the shower and put on a set of pajamas which consisted of black short shorts and a pink and red t-shirt.

I grabbed a brush from the bathroom and walked back into my room. I slowly began brushing now slightly longer wet, pink hair. The brush was like a fine tooth comb, and I was able to get out every tangle that rested in my hair. I sighed once more.

"Why is everything so complicated?" I asked myself.

"It's not. Life is not the thing that's complicated. It's humans that are so simple and stupid, that we make life complicated for ourselves."

I turned towards my window and saw a shadowed figure.

"I have a gun." I warned.

"There's no need for it. It's just Sasori."

"And how do I know that?"

"Because when you were twelve you had a teddy bear named Mister De-"

"Okay, okay, okay, you're Sasori. I believe you."

I heard a chuckle. I grabbed the pistol from the floor and kept walking towards the window.

"Saso niichan, why are you here?" I asked.

"Put the gun down, Sakura."

"You can never be too careful."

Sasori sighed.

"Ever since you left the Akatsuki, you've been so much more paranoid. You used to be able to tell each of us just by hearing us say your name. Now you need to carry a pistol, and ask continuous questions to be sure."

I sighed and remember the past. I knew that Sasori was right. I knew I could used to be able to tell each of the Akatsuki and more just by hearing them say my name or giving a simple greeting. I let my head down and sighed myself.

"You used to be so much better Sakura."

I looked up.

"Why did you come tonight, Saso niichan? You don't drop in randomly without a reason. It's unlike you."

Sasori grinned. I could see it through the dark.

"What, I can't just want my little cousin's company?"

"No." I deadpanned.

He chuckled again.

"Because Pein and Konan sent me. They want you to come back to Akatsuki."


	4. Oh Shiat

**I'm a little surprised at all the buzz this story is getting!!!  
Do you guys reall love me that much1!!?!?!?!?**

**I'm so, so very touched and am happy to know you've waited this long to get the next chapter!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

I sighed heavily as Sasori walked away. I sighed as I put the gun down on my bed, then touched my thigh, making sure my second gun was on there. Once sure that it was, I made my way through the hall until I made my way to Sasuke's room. I knocked on the door twice, and opened the door.

"Sasuke kun?" I asked softly.

He was bent over his laptop, his hair was messy, and he looked tired.

"Sasuke kun, look, we've been fighting a lot lately...I don't want us to fight anymore, Sasuke kun." I said as I began making my way towards Sasuke.

I sighed once more.

"Sasuke kun, talk to me, please." I asked softly.

"I love you, Sasuke please I just-" I was able to say as I let my hand rest on his shoulder.

It was then that he snapped. He got up, whirled around and slapped me across my cheek. Sasuke shoved his chair out of the way, and it fell onto the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I've been busting my ass trying to make sure you don't get fucking raped, and here you are acting like a complete idiot come in here and act like a complete fool!!" he yelled.

I raised my hand to my cheek.

It stung.

I had a thought of going for my gun, but I didn't. Instead, I backed out of his room. Once out, I began running down the hallway and down the stairs as quickly as I could. I heard Sasuke's footsteps echo behind me as I ran down the stairs. I didn't look back as I threw open the door and began running down the street, in my pajamas, pink hairs flying behind me.

"Saso nii!!" I yelled, hoping he'd show up the way he normally did with his creepy ass.

I knew I was far from Sasuke when I ran into a chest. I looked up at the person I ran into, knowing the familiar red hair of my cousin. I fell into his chest and started crying. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style.

"Put Sakura down." I heard Sasuke's familiar voice growl.

I felt something like a chuckle or scoff in Sasori's chest.

"She's off your hands now. You may see her back in a month or so." He said.

And that was the last I heard before I slipped into a tear induced sleep.

~X~

I woke up on a lavender bedspread. A small note rested on a night stand beside the bed. I picked it up and it read:

_Saku,_

_I'm training pretty early this morning. Sasori should be coming by pretty soon after you wake up and he'll reintroduce you to the base in case you've forgotten anything. After your tour, Deidra and Tobi Chan will meet you and take you to the dining room for breakfast. _

_-God's Angel_

I smiled as I read Konan's note. I heard a knock on my door and sighed. I pushed myself off of my bed and got to my feet. I opened the door and rolled my eyes as I saw my cousins predicted face.

"Good morning sunshine." He said with a cheeky smirk.

I rolled my eyes, fully knowing what my morning appearance looked like.

"Just give me my damn reintroduction tour so I can get some damn coffee." I muttered angrily.

Sasori rolled his eyes as we headed out of Konan's room.

"You might remember all the rooms. Mine, Tobi's, Pein's, Itachi lives in that room a couple doors down from Kisame." Sasori informed me.

I was only half paying attention, more aware of my stomach and my need for coffee.

"SAKURA CHAN!!!!!" I heard Tobi's familiar voice yell.

I felt his arms wrap around my neck and I smiled.

"Be careful, if not, I might not be able to breathe…" I muttered.

Tobi released his grip and sighed.

"Dorito Chan isn't here." He said.

I coked my brow at Tobi.

"You mean you locked him in the linen closet?" I asked tiredly.

Tobi shrugged.

"Maybe it was the pantry. I can never remember." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Well," Sasori sighed. "We might as well get breakfast since we can't finish our tour."

I shrugged and looked at Tobi. He nodded and we stuck out our thumbs, giving Sasori four thumbs up.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that!!" we said at the same time.

Sasori sighed tiredly as we made our way to the kitchen. It was fairly big, with black and white tile, black walls, and pretty much everything –including the fridge- was black.

"Lets see…" I murmured.

I walked around the kitchen, easily finding bowls, spoons, milk, and a box of Apple Jacks. I grinned as I looked at Tobi and Sasori's shocked faces.

"What? Didn't expect me to remember?" I asked.

Sasori shook his head dumbly, and I simply smiled once more. I poured my cereal and milk, happy to have some breakfast.

"Anybody feel like making me some coffee?" I asked through a mouthful of cinnamon goodness.

"You probably won't want any coffee for what's ahead…" Tobi muttered.

I set my spoon down in my bowl and swallowed my mouthful of Apple Jacks.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Sasori slapped the back of Tobi's head and sighed.

"What he means is, now that you're back, you're going to need to start up your training again." He said bluntly.

I nodded and took in another spoonful of cereal.

"I know, I already guessed." I replied through that spoonful.

Sasori sighed.

"Sakura, you don't seem to get it. We're going to have to test your skills."

"Yeah, I know. You did the same thing when I first arrived. I fought Kisame and Deidra." I said after I swallowed.

"Sakura, things have changed since then. You're going to have to fight Itachi, Konan, Tobi, and I."

I choked on my spit.

* * *

**Oh, shiat....**


	5. This is my home, These are my family

**_Chapter Five. Hope you enjoy!!! _**

**_-Belle Belle_**

* * *

I was literally at a loss of words. I was going to fight Pein, Konan, Sasori and Hidan!? This made no sense. Well, it made sense, but it didn't make sense.

"The battle will be at an unexpected time, so we can catch you off your guard." Tobi said quietly.

I nodded as I finished my Apple Jacks.

"The battle is scheduled for now." Sasori said.

_Well, it was unexpected._

_**HELL YEAH IT WAS!!!!**_

_**Keep a cool head. Konan, Pein, Hidan, and Saso won't go easy on us. It's best we expect anything.**_

I sighed heavily and let Tobi and Sasori lead me to a room. The door was painted pure white, standing out against the dark grey walls. I sighed once more as they opened the door, and shoved me in.

I landed on all fours. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. There was nothing around me. I didn't even hear the 'pitter patter' of footsteps to come near me before something hit me from my side. I flew to the left and into another kick which sent me into another wall.

I coughed a dry cough, it was almost soundless. I pushed myself up trying to stand on my own two feet, but something hit me from the back and threw me into a wall in front of me. I slumped down to the floor in pain. My head was wringing, I was being thrown around too much.

I crawled away from that wall and pushed myself up. I heard the swift wind of a kick coming towards me and was able to block it with my left forearm. I was able to knock down the kick, but another kick aimed at my head threw me away. I landed on all fours, and coughed. I put a hand to my mouth and felt liquid come from my mouth.

"Blood…" I murmured.

Kicks from all sides came at my sides and I was sure I felt something break.

"You're worthless…" voices muttered.

"You're nothing…"

"You're weak…"

"You're unimportant…"

"You're unwanted…"

The voices swirl around in my mind, and I saw colors. I kept coughing and felt the fresh copper taste of blood coming to my mouth. It's copper taste filled my mouth and I felt hot tears spring from my eyes. I heard a sound.

A sound familiar and sharp.

The sound of a kunai knife.

My eyes widened in realization. I spun around and was able to catch the knife right before it hit my face. I caught it between my index and middle finger. By then I was breathing heavy. I threw the knife away from me. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and I could make out four shapes.

I was breathing heavy, the copper taste still in my mouth. I could have screamed, but I didn't. I could have run but I didn't. Instead, I stood up shakily and ran towards the nearest body sending a punch towards the stomach of whoever was there. I hit my mark, and felt flesh. I heard a dry cough from the person.

It made me smile.

I sent four more punches to that person, but they were holding up too well. Then, I felt something hot hit my back. Hot, and sharp. It burnt greatly. The only thing that could make someone feel that way was a knife.

My back was hit with a kunai knife. I fell down, and tears fell down my face. I was in pain, but I was angry with myself.

Why couldn't I fight?

Why couldn't I hold my own anymore?

I had barely landed six blows, and I was already beat.

"The test is finished." I heard a voice say.

The lights flickered on, and I was momentarily blinded. The walls were strangely white, and a single light blub hung from the ceiling. I looked around, and saw blood, like rose petals kissing the ground. I groaned and passed out.

**_~X~_**

I woke up to what seemed like twenty minutes. I was in Konan's room once again. There was a roll of bandages across my head and my head was throbbing. I put my hand to my stomach and found another roll of bandages across my chest. I groaned and sat up.

The door opened and I looked to the left. Konan entered the room with a tray of onigri and miso soup on the tray. She smiled softly. Konan wore a lavender Chinese dress with silver roses etches onto it, and white pants fell to the ground under the short dress. I saw lavender slippers on her feet.

"Nice to see you awake, Sakura Chan." She said, setting the tray across my lap.

I picked up an onigri and bit into it softly.

"You did a great job back there." she said.

I paid no attention to her. But instead, I took big bite after big bite. I chewed and swallowed, shoving my face while fat, hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt Konan take the tray from my waist and set it down on the table near her bed. She reached forward and held me close as if she were my mother.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she pulled away from me.

I put my hands to my eyes and began wiping them.

"I was s-so w-weak!! I d-don't belong here! I sh-should j-just go back!!" I cried.

Konan pulled my hands away from my face and looked me dead in the eye. Her lavender eyes showed fierce determination and fire. Something I knew my own eyes used to hold. It only made me cry harder. My body shuddered.

"I d-don't b-belong here!" I cried out once more.

Konan's door flew open and in came Tobi, Deidra, Sasori, Pein, Itachi, and Hidan.

"DON'T SAY THAT, SAKURA!!!" Tobi and Deidra said at the same time, both running to hug me.

I let them hug me. I didn't know why, but I needed the love.

"You shouldn't put false thoughts like that in your mind, Sakura Chan. You gave a great fight, considering the fact that you haven't had any proper training with any of Akatsuki in a long while. You gave Itachi there a broken rib or two." Pein said with a lopsided grin.

"You caught that kunai exceptionally well, and they way Konan and I threw you around, you should be in a coma by now. That shows how you were able to fall and let yourself get pushed into the walls so you'd sustain minimal damage. You did a very good job, Sakura Chan." Hidan said.

My eyes widened in shock.

He hadn't uttered a single swear word.

I smiled right back and looked over to Itachi. He himself was smirking as well. Itachi nodded as if he knew I was apologizing. I couldn't help but let more tears fall. Tobi and Deidra looked even more worried as they pulled away from me.

"Sakura Chan, are you okay!?" they asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not crying because I lost. I'm crying because I'm with my family again." I said as I carefully got up.

I walked over to Pein and gave him a large bear hug. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Pein, the Father.

I walked over to Sasori and did the same.

Sasori, the Brother.

Hidan, the Swearing Second Cousin.

Konan, the Mother.

Tobi and Deidra, the Always Lovable Brothers.

And Itachi, the Newfound Brother.

I smiled once more as they all (save for the "real men" like Hidan, Pein, Itachi, and Sasori) enveloped me in a group hug. I couldn't help myself.

I knew that I belonged here now.

This was my home.

I sat down on Konan's bed as they all filed out of the room, and picked up the tray that held the miso soup on it. I was glad that it was still warm as I spooned it into my mouth. I swallowed the soup and it sent a warm sensation through my stomach.

_She remembered. Miso has always been my favorite._

* * *

**_So, Akatsuki s Sakura's new home? _**

**_Hmmm. I wonder how my precious readers will respond to this... _**

**_REVEIW AND I'LL TELL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!_**

**_X3_**

**_=3_**

**_X3_**

**_=3_**


	6. Glad to see me?

How long had it been?

Two, three, or even four months since I had left them? Pein had pulled me out of school for that time, claiming that I had some kind of disease. The details didn't matter so long as I didn't have to see Sasuke's face until it was necessary.

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed (did I mention that since I got there after the first week with bunking with Konan, I got my old rooms back?) and faced my loud alarm clock. Today was the day. The day I would go back to school and face the others. I honestly didn't think I was ready.

"Huh. You, the girl who can catch a kunai knife by the blade, in her teeth, and punch a clean hole through a cement wall is afraid of a little social meeting?"

That was the same thing Sasori had told me the entire week before I went back. My now two inch longer hair matted across my entire head only made my mood worse as I got up and went into the bathroom that connected to my room. I had learned long ago (actually, about my second week back) to take quick, thorough showers. It was a habit I had grown back into.

Everything about me had changed. My clothing, my taste in music, my body, even my food cravings for my "time of month" had changed. I had found myself on a lighter diet, more fruits and vegetables, but still my normal intake of chocolate pocky and anything else chocolate related. My clothes were lighter, and easier to move in, less converse, more ninja style footwear. My body was leaner, and a bit skinnier, as I learned to fit myself through small spaces. My legs were leaner as well as running and jumping were now second nature to me.

When my shower was done, and I had fixed my hair up into a ponytail at the top of my head, I sighed heavily as I recognized a presence in my room.

"Weasel, what are you doing in my room?" I asked in an agitated voice.

I turned to see Itachi Uchiha standing in my room looking smug. My cold jade green eyes met his onyx ones with boredom and ice.

"You mind getting out before I get Pein, Sasori, and any of the other boys in here? If they find you in here with me in a towel and a few tears, you're going to get your sorry ass whooped." I snapped.

I gripped the white towel around my body as Itachi smirked and walked towards me. His hand was on the small of my back as he pushed me towards him and let his lips fall on mine. On any other occasion, I would have been pissed, and slapped him. But living with Akatsuki has taught me to keep Inner Sakura in better control. Her leash is tight, and I can control my anger far better than I used to.

When Itachi had pulled away, the smirk had faded.

"You've changed Sakura. Normally, I would have been through that wall head first if I tried that." He muttered.

I stared at him blankly, letting no emotion shine in my eyes.

"You still might get thrown through that wall head first if you don't get out right now." I replied icily.

Itachi smirked.

"Don't let this one thing lead you to think that I'm some kind of slut." I said as he began towards the door.

"I won't Sakura. I see that necklace. You're part of the Uchiha Clan, but your hand does not belong to me." he replied coolly as he left my room.

Unconsciously, I put my hand up to my neck. The familiar shape of the small silver locket Diasuke Uchiha gave me on my first day at the Uchiha mansion still rested there. Inside was a picture of everyone in the house. Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Yuki, and Zuki were all in the picture.

I sighed heavily. Though I wore the necklace all the time, it didn't change anything. I owed no one anything, and that was all that counted.

But what did Itachi mean that I was part of the Uchiha clan, but my hand didn't belong to him?

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a simple form fitting red zip-up shirt that had a Chinese collar, with the familiar white circle of Haruno Hospitals on the back. This shirt was worn by my mother when she was first becoming the owner of the hospital chain. Since the hospital business began, only women were allowed to be CEO. It was my turn now.

Did I also mention that today was the day that in the morning, I would meet with the current owners of Haruno Hospitals to take my rightful place there as chairwoman and CEO?

Well…it is.

I pulled out a simple white pair of dress pants and chose a simple pair of summer nin sandals. I wore these because they were convenient, plus in the old days of Kohona, ninja wore these to protect their feet on missions during the summer. Plus, they were comfortable in my opinion, whereas the boys preferred the normal sandals. I put on light make up, a bit of mascara, lip gloss, black eyeliner, and shadow.

I looked over my appearance and brushed out my ponytail before leaving my room. I made my way to the kitchen as if it were as simple as breathing. Before long I had a cup of black coffee and was eating a small bowl of Apple Jacks.

"Morning, Sakura!!" I heard Tobi's familiar voice scream.

I found his arms around my neck, but didn't bother to take them off.

"If you're not careful Tobi Chan, you could strangle me. And we both don't want that to happen." I said softly as I finished my latest spoonful.

Tobi immediately let me go, afraid of killing me when we both knew that wouldn't happen for a long while. I finished my breakfast boredly and Tobi walked with me out of the Akatsuki house. On the outside, it looked like a low to the ground (HUGE) condo. But actually, if you opened the linen closet at just the right angle, you'd find a door where that led underground where the real base that stretched for miles began.

And all you had to do was jump in.

It was so painfully obvious, that it was humiliatingly hard to find, and that is exactly why we hid it there. The entrance used to be in the laundry shoot, but that seemed too noticeable. I was the one who tried the linen closet idea. It made me feel smart.

I grinned softly as I kept moving towards the front door. This was finally my chance. I was _finally_ getting what I deserved. And it was going to feel so good.

_**~X~**_

"I do not understand the logic you are using. Please explain to me why I can_not_ take full ownership of Haruno Hospitals to me." I said as calmly as I could muster.

The big wigs who were in charge of Haruno Hospitals since my parents were killed by two 'maniacs' (I don't think I'm crazy, do you?) apparently did not like the idea of me taking ownership of my own company. One woman with blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun with six pounds of make up on her face was the one to reply.

"Miss Haruno, though this business is yours by birthright, you are simply not of age yet."

I kept a calm façade and took in a deep breath.

"Mrs. Sinclair, I am only one year away from being eighteen. I honestly do not understand why you will not let me take control. My father, kami rest his soul, was only sixteen, younger than myself, when he took control of Haruno Hospitals. I do not understand why you would not let me have that which is my birthright." I said calmly.

Mrs. Sinclair smiled a sickening smile.

"Your father, Miss Haruno, was a very responsible young man." She replied, putting an emphasis on the word 'man'.

Did I mention that only _men_ were leaders of Haruno Hospitals? Well…yeah.

"If this is an issue of gender preference, I would gladly take this case to the authorities." I said with a small smile.

I picked up my purse and made began to get up.

"It was nice seeing you and I hope your futures are prosperous." I added politely.

"Ah, young Miss, you do not need to leave yet. You did not let me finish. Your father was a responsible young man, but you seem to be a responsible young woman. We'll get the paperwork ready and will talk to you tomorrow. This matter does not need to be taken to the police. Now please, come back tomorrow, and everything will be ready." Sinclair said in a hurried tone, afraid of herself getting arrested.

I smiled politely and nodded at her.

"I'll be sure to return tomorrow. Thank you very much." I said as I walked out of the room.

_**~X~**_

I stood there. There, in front of the school. I didn't know what I was waiting for; I guess I was just waiting for myself. I had changed into my uniform after the meeting and was at the front door to the school. I shook my head and began walking towards the door. I opened it and sighed heavily.

As I looked around, I noticed that I hadn't missed much. Everything pretty much looked the same. It was after lunch, so I headed for my class. I knew it was in room 84C, but other than that, I didn't know which class it was.

When I reached the room, I lingered there for a minute. I then twisted the knob and walked in. I move to my seat, but before I could sit down, I was caught off guard by at least four arms surrounding me in a hug.

"Saku Chan!!!" she people all yelled at the same time.

They released me and I looked to find Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata standing together looking at me with warm eyes. They looked as though they hadn't seen me in months. Oh yeah…They hadn't.

"Where have you been?!" Ino yelled.

I shrugged.

"I've been really sick. But I'm better now. My body isn't as weak as it used to be, and it won't succumb to diseases as easily as it normally would." I replied with a soft smile.

Hinata gazed at me with knowing eyes while the others just looked like they were just happy that I was alive and there. I sighed as they enveloped me in hugs once more. But what happened next, I was not expecting. What happened next?

Oh nothing really. Sasuke just walked into the room. That's all.

* * *

_**End. Oooohhhh. What's gonna happen next?!**_

_**Don't worry. I ain't enough of a bitch to do this to ya'll, so here it is.**_

_**You really didn't think I was that bad, did you?**_

* * *

How long had it been since I had last seen Sakura?

It was too long in my opinion. I had sent around hundreds of thousands of search parties and none of them came up with anything. It was extremely aggravating. So you could imagine my surprise when she was in study hall room with the other girls. My eyes widened slightly when I saw her.

She was _different_.

Her hair was longer and her emerald eyes were shockingly dull. Like they were void of any kind of emotion. They almost reminded me of my own eyes. I shook my head and just stared for a moment. Was this really Sakura Haruno? From what I could see of her body, she was far more toned and her body was fit. She looked far better than what she looked like when I had put her in those classes.

She was beautiful.

But she didn't look at me. Our eyes caught each other for a brief moment, but hers seemed to hold a pain that I could never know of within them. That pain scared me, and it felt as though she was hiding something. Nevertheless, Sakura looked away and focused on the girls beside her. Thoughts raced through my mind.

Was she coming back to the Uchiha Mansion?

Where was she all this time?

Did someone kidnap her or did she go of her own free will?

I shook the thoughts from my mind and groaned as I walked over to my desk. I put my head down and looked out the window that stayed beside my desk.

It didn't make sense in my mind.

But at the same time, I was expecting something like this to happen.

* * *

_**If ya'll poor readers were confused about when Sakura talked about her parents and about her being a maniac, just remember what happened in Emerald Eyes. If you don't remember screw your poor memories, because I sure as hell ain't telling you!! Go back and read Emerald Eyes one more time through, chapters three through five then. **_

_**x3 **_


	7. It's not the same

__

Have you people missed me? Oh I know you have!! CX

_Anyways, here is the NEXT chapter OF Green Eyed Girl._

* * *

I was grateful when the school day ended. I received warm welcomes from Naruto, a polite nod from Neji, and a nap from Shikamaru. It was nice to see everyone again. On my way back from school, I decided on visiting the Uchiha Mansion. The familiar face of Mikoto was fairly nice and fresh in my mind. I missed the sweet, kind, loud mother figure.

I knocked on the door twice and it was Daisuke who opened said door. His dark eyes widened when he saw me, and a large smile grew onto his face. Daisuke ran to me and threw his arms around my middle. I smiled softly.

"Hey Shorty. When did you get so tall?" I asked, putting my hand on his head.

Daisuke's body was shaking roughly, and it was as if he was crying. I kept on smiling as I looked down at him.

"W-Where d-did you g-go?" he asked through his tears.

I simply smiled as I picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and buried his face in my neck. I moved his legs around my torso and kept my arms under him, supporting his weight. How long had it been since I had seen Daisuke? Three or four months, right? I missed the little boy.

"Daisuke, I heard you crying! What's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice call.

And a graceful figure flew down the stairs with the grace that only Mikoto Uchiha could possess. She followed Daisuke's body up to my face and tears sprung to her eyes as well. Mikoto ran over to me and threw her arms around me and Daisuke. Tears were falling down her face and I could feel their warmth on my neck as well as Daisuke's.

Mikoto moved away after a fairly long while. I smiled at her and she tilted her head.

"You haven't aged a day!" I said with a small grin.

Mikoto laughed and shook her head at me.

"Where have you been so long, Sakura Chan? Daisuke has been worried sick, and I've been worried just as much. It's very boring without you here Sakura Chan. Everything is sort of….Off." she said softly.

I sighed and looked down at Daisuke.

"I've been…Away. Kind of busy. I really wanted to visit, I promise I did. But now that I'm better, I'm going to be visiting much more often if that's okay." I replied calmly.

Mikoto smiled and led me up the stairs and into a private room I never knew about. It was completely made of glass, and there were a few throw pillows, a coffee table, and a small couch in the room. Mikoto walked in and I followed, Daisuke still in my arms.

Mikoto sat down on a pillow beside the table and I sat down on the other side. Daisuke had stopped crying by then and had moved his head back. He looked down and saw my locket. A large smile spread across his face once more.

"You still have it!" he exclaimed joyfully.

I nodded as I touched my hand to the locket.

"Of course. How could I ever lose it? I've never taken it off since the day you've given it to me." I replied sweetly.

Daisuke smiled once more and looked as though he was about to cry. I looked up at Mikoto and she looked a little upset. Mikoto took Daisuke from my arms and set him down on the couch. It was then did I realize that Daisuke had fallen asleep. And it looked as though he was long gone.

"That locket, though it was given to you by Daisuke, it was originally from Sasuke."

I raised my brow.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

It wasn't as if any of that mattered to me. Daisuke gave me the locket and that was all that mattered. I loved the little silver thing and put my hand to it. The familiar cold feeling that licked my fingertips was something I had always loved.

"When Daisuke got that locket, it lost its true meaning to whoever it was given to. But when it was given to you, it regained said meaning, due to the fact that it was Sasuke's before Daisuke's, it now has its original meaning." Mikoto said.

It was obvious about what was coming next. It was simple and obvious in my mind. I nodded at Mikoto, urging her to continue.

"Since that locket was first made one hundred years ago, it has been an engagement necklace. When Daisuke got it, he was underage. So by the rules, whomever Daisuke gave it to would marry Sasuke."

I sighed. Why was I the one with a prick for a husband? I had long since lost my hopeless love for Sasuke. It had just lessened. I loved Sasuke, but in a different way than I used to. I smiled and nodded at Mikoto.

"Thank you for this information. But, do Sasuke and I really have to marry?" I asked softly, careful not to wake Daisuke.

"No, Sakura, you do not have to marry. It's merely an old tradition we Uchiha pride ourselves upon. A tradition that would be broken if you refused."

"You can't guilt me into marrying your son."

"I'm not trying to guilt you into anything."

"I don't want to learn to love anyone."

"I had to."

There was something I didn't know. Mikoto had to learn to love Fugaku?

"I'm not you."

"You have no choice. This marriage was planned when you just a baby."

"Why was I never told about this?"

"We were worried about how you would react."

"Well, I don't appreciate not being told about my own damn marriage proposal until I turned sixteen."

"I apologize about not doing so. But after your parents unfortunate deaths, we believed that we couldn't tell you. You'd break down."

"Would you rather that I broke down now?"

"There is only the single problem that Haruno Hospitals doesn't want you to marry Sasuke. You parents have been all for it, but the other executives don't like it."

"And why don't they like this? I'd love to hear this."

"They think that if the Uchiha Corp. gains too much power, they'll put Haruno Hospitals out of business. But they don't see the big picture. If Haruno and Uchiha combined, together they'd be the most powerful business this world has ever seen."

"So you're telling me to put the betterment of my business before the betterment of my heart?"

"No. No, I'm not. Fugaku wanted me to tell you all of this if you ever returned or if we ever got in contact. He knew that you would never listen to him, so he sent me instead. I'm telling you to follow your heart, and do what you believe is right."

I sighed as I got up from my seat. I walked over to Daisuke and kissed his forehead. I walked back over to Mikoto and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon, Miko Chan. Next time, let's not speak of business okay? It put poor Dai Chan to sleep." I said softly.

Mikoto sighed and nodded. A weary smile was on her face as she lifted herself from her seat as well. I clutched my messenger bag to myself as I walked over to the window. It was probably just a door, considering the fact that the whole room was made of glass. I looked back and winked at Mikoto before jumping out of the window.

I landed nimbly on my feet before I began the trek back to my home.

It didn't take me long to reach the Akatsuki base. I unlocked the door and walked over to the laundry shoot. I hopped in the thing and slid down easily. After a couple of seconds after I got in, I landed on my feet on the other side.

It was fairly dark on the other side. The dim lighting of the base calmed me down immediately. It was something I was oh so very used to it. I sighed as I made my way to my room. I ignored most anyone who greeted me. I knew that Toby didn't appreciate that, but Deidra knew enough to leave me alone.

I was having one of those days.

I reached my room with a soft sigh. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked slowly over to my bed. I fell face first into it and moved my hand to my neck for the locket. I closed my eyes in the cream colored comforter and groaned.

So I was engaged to Sasuke Uchiha?

Against my will?

A few months ago, I would have died. Well, died in happiness. I was going to be able to marry the man that I loved. But love was out of the question at this point. I was so over this. So what if I found myself missing his obsidian eyes, which if you got close enough, you'd notice that they were stormy grey. So what if I found myself missing his raven locks and the soft feeling of them when I wound my hands in his hair when we would make out.

So what?

Who cared?

I cared. And that was what was so pathetic about me. I hated this. And I sort of hated myself. I wanted desperately to be out of love with Sasuke. But I couldn't bring myself to it. Itachi's lips felt eerily like Sasuke's, but no. They were not the same.

Nothing was the same.

And for that, I started crying.


	8. Zetty Chan

I groaned and pushed myself up when I heard someone enter my room. It was Konan, and strangely enough, she was wearing black skinny jeans and strapless lavender shirt. A lovely origami rose was in her hair and she was wearing a pair of lavender strappy sandals. I raised my brow. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, Konan was already in my closet and ruffling through my drawers.

I raised my brow, but didn't bother as I turned over on my bed. I really didn't care about what she was doing. It wasn't my problem. Oh how wrong I was. Konan walked over to my bed and yanked me over. She dropped a cute red and black plaid skirt and a cute black cami. She dropped a pair of black combat boots by my bed as well and one of my old belts decked out with safety pins and the like. I raised my brow once more.

"What the fudge are you doing in my room?" I asked.

It was Konan's turn to raise her brow.

"Fudge? What happened to fuck? Are you going soft?" she asked.

I hissed and chucked a pillow at my friend. She laughed at me and caught it with great ease.

"Tachi, Pein, Dorito, Saucy, and I are going out tonight. And so are you." She said.

"What makes you think that I'll go?"

Konan smiled sweetly.

"Your sudden smile worries me…"

She kept on smiling.

"Now it's just plain creepy."

She moved a little closer to me and almost seemed like she was about to huge me. I moved back a bit, my eyes wide.

"Alright!! I'll go!!" I said.

Konan's smile stayed on her face, as if she was mocking. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the door. She nodded and walked out but not after winking at me.

I got up quickly and peeled off my school clothes. With great ease, I pulled on the skirt and the cami. I yanked on the combat boots and the studded belt. I pulled on a black wrist sweatband thing and pulled down the skirt a bit. Konan didn't mention that it was a mini skirt.

I groaned as I walked over to my bathroom. I picked up a small heart shaped box that was decorated with little spider webs with cute chibi spiders crawling all over it. It was a late birthday gift from Sasori. I smiled at it as I opened it. I easily pulled out a pair of black hoop earrings and two smaller pairs of black hoop earrings. I put each of them into my ears. I grabbed a small black choker decked out in rosaries and put it onto my neck. I left the locket on. I dabbed on some black eye shadow and a little bit of cherry lip gloss.

Carefully, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I walked back into my room and put on another two belts, sort of giving myself a bit of a punk look. I sighed and looked at myself in my full length mirror. I sighed.

_**Damn. I forgot how hot we were.**_

_I know, so did I…_

_**Wow…We are so…sexy…**_

_Hard to believe, right?_

_**Easy to believe. It's just been to damn long!**_

_Shut up._

_**That's my Saku Chan!!**_

I shook my head at my inner self before walking out of my room. I met the others in the dining room to find Konan fiddling with the keys. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Konan smiled and I automatically knew that was a yes.

* * *

It took us a matter of minutes to reach that old club: Midnight. Wasn't that the club where I made that first bet with Sakura? I sighed as I walked in with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and the rest of the girls. That old song by Jordin Sparks…Shy Boy I think, was playing. That was the song we first danced to.

I closed my eyes as I tried my best to think of the night.

_She slid my hands around my waist and moved my body to the beat. The two of us were perfectly in synch. She turned around and grinded her hips to mine and I let out a small groan. She smiled and turned around. She put my face in close with mine,, daring me to come closer. She turned again and I slid my arms around her waist. She put my hands around my neck, pulling my chin to the crook of her neck. We moved silently to the beat. We danced hard and strong and it was like no one else but us two was on the dance floor._

I sighed. How long ago had that been?

"Sasuke, you still in there?" I heard.

I turned and saw a fairly worried looking Hinata. I shrugged. She sighed and looked back at a Naruto who was asking her to dance. After they left, I made my way to the bar. I sat down and it wasn't long until I was downing shot after shot. I turned my head when I heard Naruto yell. Yes, I heard Naruto ever the loud ass music of this freaking club.

I looked at Naruto and followed the path of his fat head and saw a person I hadn't seen since…About four or five hours ago. I bet you can guess who that was.

* * *

It was fairly annoying when Naruto yelled my name. I rolled my eyes and grinned at the dumb blonde. Hinata ran forth and hugged me again.

"How or when did you get here?" he asked.

"It's a club, dumbass. How could I not find it?" I asked, a half smirk on my face.

I could see something sparkle in Naruto's eyes and I hugged him once more before hugging Hinata as well. I scanned the place briefly and could easily find the familiar faces of Tenten, Temari, and the others. I smiled briefly at each one of them before sighing softly.

I turned my head to see Konan behind me. She winked at Naruto and he grinned back before Pein slid his arms around her waist. It was then that I got a little worried. Naruto and Konan never interacted. I raised my brow suspiciously as I looked from Konan to Naruto. I shrugged and walked over to the bar.

"Shoot me up, Benny." I said as I read the bartender's name tag.

Benny lined up seven shots of some kind of drink I was unfamiliar with. I downed them anyways, grateful for the fact that I knew I had gotten more tolerant of alcohol. Konan came up to me a few seconds later.

"Hey, Sak, follow me. I want to show you something." Konan told me.

I raised my brow and followed boredly. Konan then threw me into a dark, quiet room and locked the door behind her. I groaned and began slamming at the door, kicking it and screaming.

"Let me out you asshole!!" I screamed out angrily.

"Sakura?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I immediately recognized it, and though it didn't make me shiver the way it used to.

"Sasuke."

I blinked a few times and slowly followed the area where his voice came and soon found a small table on the ground. I moved my hands across it and found a bottle of sake. I tipped it to my lips and let the liquid fall down my throat. I grinned.

"So how have you been, Uchiha Baby?" I asked absentmindedly.

I could hear the surprise change the atmosphere.

"Pretty well…Diasuke is missing you…School is pretty much Hell. And you?" he replied.

I shrugged and took another long drink of the sake before responding.

"Life is fairly boring. Been training, slowly losing my emotions, and dealing with my damn algebra homework." I replied.

It was then that I thought about how these roles would have been completely switched not even four weeks ago. How we would already know these things because we lived the same house. How we would know everything about each other because everything traveled fast in the Uchiha house. I sighed and shook my head and kept drinking the sake until the bottle was empty.

"Sakura, don't you think you should slow down?" I could hear Sasuke's worried voice ask.

I rolled my eyes and felt the liquor start to take over. It had only taken seven shots and a bottle of sake to get to me. Go figure.

"Don't worry. Someone's probably going to carry me home." I replied easily.

I got up from the table and leaned over the table until I was close enough so that I was about an inch away from Sasuke.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sasuke…Kun." I said softly as I kissed him on the lips softly.

I then moved from this place and walked over to the door and lifted my foot, kicking it down. I grinned and walked out as the music hit my ears.

_**X&X**_

I don't remember how, but somehow I ended up back at base. I wobbled down to the Underground and began walking aimlessly. I wasn't surprised when I ran into Zetsu. I smiled at him and suddenly found a half empty bottle of Scotch in my hand.

"Hiiiiiii, Zetsuuuuuu!!" I said cheerily, my words slurring slightly.

Zetsu grinned.

"I'm fine and how are you Sakura?" he asked.

I hiccupped.

"Drunk!" I said after swallowing a long gulp of Scotch.

Zetsu grinned and tilted his head.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you in again, you little drunk whore. Did you get knocked up along your way? He asked as he slid into Evil Zetsu.

I grinned at him and twirled around, sending pink locks flying.

"No, I'm not pregnant Zetsu, honey!!" I replied.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly as the pretty stars began twirling around me. zetsu pushed me back and I pouted.

"Meanie!" I yelled as I took another long drink.

"Sakura, you're far too drunk to think straight. Please go back to your room." Good Zetsu said worriedly.

I hiccupped and bopped him on the nose.

"There was a bug on it!" I cheered as Zetsu hit me upside the head.

"That wasn't nice! And to think that I've had such a shitty life, you're going to start shitting me, Zetsu!! The birdies are nicer than you!" I screeched.

Zetsu rolled his eyes, but didn't leave me alone. It seemed as though he wanted me to tell my story.

"I murdered my parents at the age of twelve or something after living a life of beatings and after they murdered my little brother!! I had to get a shitty job at a freaking house cleaning up after Sasuke for a freaking year until I fell in love with him. I bet him that I would fall in love with him too and now that I've broken up with him I really, really miss him!! I can't freaking find myself and I love him so freaking much!!! Is that wrong, Zetty Chan? Is being in love with a total douche wrong?" I asked as the edges of everything got softer and softer.

Zetsu sighed and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with loving a total douche, Sakura-Hime." He replied as he rubbed his temples.

It was then that I felt the world topple beneath me. I could feel something dragging my ankle to wherever, and frankly I didn't mind.

"Wheee!! Bye Zetty Chan!" I cheered happily.

After a few more seconds of being stuck on the floor with my new ride (and after a few rug burns or two) I reached my room. I was picked up and flung on my bed. I giggled softly and looked up at Itachi.

"That was fun, Ita Chan! We simply must do this again next time." I cheered once more.

Itachi groaned and walked over to my bedroom door. He shook his head once more before leaving the room. Once the light of the hallway was gone and I was alone in my room, I just lay on my bed boredly before finally passing out.

**_X&X_**

Due to various reasons that I will not explain, I woke up with a killer hangover and the strange sense that I has kissed something Uchiha. I got out of bed tiredly and moved out of the door. I yawned, but could feel my head spinning and pounding.

I groaned as I made my way up the stairs and into the top level.

"Damn Sasori. Why does he have to keep the Hangover-Fixer-Upper in the upper level?" I asked myself tiredly as I opened a cabinet.

I pulled out a bottle and as I closed the cabinet I noticed Karin in the home. I was slightly surprised. What the hell was she doing here?

"Why am I here, Sakura? Simply because I want my revenge. You took away the one man I've ever loved, and now I'm taking the girl he loves away from him." She stated.

I raised my brow.

"Love Sasuke? You just wanted to fuck him until he cried! And you know that Uchiha's never cry." I replied as I opened the bottle for the hangover fix.

I took a long drink out of it, and Karin had suddenly gotten out of the chair by the table that I had just noticed that she was sitting in. The Hangover Fix tasted like shit, plus burned as it soared down my throat. But with each long gulp, it cleared up my headache and I was slowly able to think clearly.

"You're coming with me, Sakura. Now." Karin commanded.

"And if I don't?"

Karin smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that."

I raised my brow at her and then looked down at the bottle. I looked back up at Karin to see her smirk still on her face. I could feel myself growing dizzy and the world tilting for the second time in the last nine hours. I could barely feel myself hit the ground as my body was slowly going numb. I shuddered heavily as I could feel a cold dark hand drag me into the darkness.

* * *

I was grateful that I had absoloutley nothing to drink last night. I mean, someone had to get Temari and the girl's home. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark violet locks. Still in my pajama's (even at noon) I had just gotten down to the kitchen, ready to fix myself some cereal. It was then that I felt something wrong.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean?" I heard Naruto ask.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Get Sasuke and call Konan. Something's wrong." I ordered.

Naruto tilted his head and picked up the phone that rested on the hook beside the kitchen. He dialed in the number that Sakura had given us last night in a heat of drunkenness. Naruto's eyes slanted and he hung up the phone.

"I just called Konan. Sakura's been missing for three hours and she's not at the base. She's missing."


	9. Gambling with Her Life

_**Sorry to make ya'll wait so long for an update for this one!!!**_

_**I'm working on getting my updates in a little faster so people don't get confuzzled. **_

_**Anyways, enough with my yammering!!**_

_**Enjoi this chaptah!!**_

_**;-3**_

* * *

I shuddered softly. The police had filed the report, and all we could do was wait. I looked around and quickly saw Sakura's picture being put up. I closed my eyes and walked back over to the chairs that rested a little ways away from the front desk. I sat down and tried to calm down. Sadly, it didn't really work. So instead, I tried to remember.

I sank back into my chair and tried to remember all the times we all had shared.

When Sakura first arrived. When we first went out for our mall crawl. Our first mall crawl together. That silly and stupid sleepover that we had, even though we all lived in the same house.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I sniffled. Suddenly, I felt an arm around me. I opened my eyes and found Naruto beside me.

"Don't worry, Hinahime. We'll find her. Everything will be alright." He said.

* * *

I didn't know where the hell I was, but I didn't care. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was darkness.

I was blindfolded.

Shit.

I wriggled around and tried to figure things out. My hands were cuffed together as were my feet. I was tied back to the chair with what was obviously rope, and I was blindfolded. I groaned and kept moving, trying to find a weak spot.

"You won't. The more you struggle, the more you'll strain your wrists and ankles. They'll end out raw."

Well, it was obvious that it was Karin's voice. That much was obvious. I looked around in vain and sighed.

"You're more stubborn than I thought." She said.

"I learned from the very best." I replied.

"And who might that be?"

"Your ex-boyfriend." I said with a smirk.

I knew she was fuming. It was hilarious, even though I couldn't see it.

"You'll regret this, Haruno. You'll regret it."

I rolled my eyes but I was pissed off to know that she couldn't see it. I could hear her start moving. I listened carefully and heard something like a door shut. But it was more like a sliding door. There was a strange swishing noise, so I was positive that it was a sliding door.

I wriggled around a little bit more and was glad to find that there was a weak spot in the rope, even though they were wound tightly around me. And so I set to work with working this spot, trying to make my way out.

* * *

I moved down the hall quickly and easily. I soon found the room he was in. I slid open the door.

"You caught her."

"It wasn't all that hard." I said regularly.

"At least you don't get cocky."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just hold up your end of the bargain and I won't take her back." I said, narrowing my eyes.

He laughed at me.

"Go ahead and try. Just leave her where she is. When he gets here, you'll get what you want and we'll get what we want."

My eyes still narrowed, I turned heel and walked out of the room. Kabuto was one mega jackass. I walked down the hall aimlessly and soon found myself back in Sakura's room. I sat down in a chair across from her and just looked at her. I got up and began walking around her.

"What were you a vulture in another life?" she snapped.

I said nothing and just continued circling her. She said nothing after that, but just kept wiggling around, trying moving and getting out of her bindings. I faintly noticed that she had been messing with the ropes and I could tell she was near a break through.

She sighed softly when she made a fairly small tear. I blinked. She was good. She moved away from those and began working her wrists. The handcuffs were fairly bad quality. She broke through the ones on her hands first, and I could tell she found it hard with the ones around her wrists.

"What does he see in you?" I asked blankly as I kept walking around her.

I shook my hand and folded my arms.

"What the hell is it? Does the pink turn him on? I've already tried that and it didn't work. I've tried _everything_ but in the end, I can't seem to be as perfect as you." I spat at her.

She was surprised. I narrowed my eyes and quickly untied the blindfold. She blinked blankly and turned her head to look at me.

"Perfect? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"You, you dumb pink haired bitch."

"The hell!? You're the one who has it made!!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one with the rich family, the one with such great friends, and the one with Sasuke!"

Her eyes were blank and she looked shocked.

"Well, you got one out of three." She said as she looked down.

I raised my brow and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"The hell do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't have Sasuke and I don't have a family." She replied blankly.

I raised my brow. I knew her parents were dead, but her cousin-type-thing Sasori was alive. What was she talking about? She had a family.

"As for great friends… Hell, I'm not sure I have those either."

"At least you knew what it was like to have them." I murmured.

She looked up and at me.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed.

"You had those friends to begin with. All the so called 'friends' I ever had only wanted to be near me to get to Itachi." I replied, my voice icy.

She looked confused.

"Itachi?"

"In the beginning, I was supposed to marry Itachi. I didn't really love him, but more so his younger brother. It was a political marriage. But Itachi fell in love with the younger Amari girl. I was glad for them. This meant that he'd be happy and that I wasn't engaged anymore. So our parents matched me up with Sasuke. And him I really did love. I loved him with all my heart! But…But then you came along.

"Everything he always wanted he saw in you. I watched from the sidelines as he fell in love with you. Even Daisuke loved you! So I tried to make you as miserable as possible. I personally gave you the most terrible jobs I could think of. I tried to take that locket. It was supposed to be mine. And eventually, I just gave up and I stopped coming. I tried to break off the engagement, even though I was still in love with Sasuke. I couldn't stand that pain. And that was when my parents lost all their damn money gambling.

"So here I am. The poor fucking whore heiress. No money, no fiancé, no nothing." I said, choking back a sob.

I didn't know why I had opened up to her, but I knew that I could. Tears began falling down my face and I closed my eyes as I gripped the ends of my shorts. I heard scraping on the floor a distinct snapping. Soon I felt arms around me and I was crying into a shoulder.

I wanted to push away from her. I wanted to get away. But she was stronger than I was at this moment. Tears continued to fall and at this point I was scared and upset.

"Karin, I am so sorry." She whispered.

I opened my eyes and they widened. Why was she apologizing, when I was the one gambling with her life?

* * *

_**Didya like it?**_

**_Huh? DIDYADIDYADIDYADIDYADIDYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_**

**_Then reveiiiiwwwww!!!_**

**_Come on, pwease!? _**

**_x-D_**


	10. Apparently I Don't

As you grow, you learn that life is hard. You learn that when you want something, you have to go after it that you have to fight for it. You have to learn that when you fall down seven times, you have to get up eight. You learn that when you lose something you love, you need to go looking for it. That was where I fucked up in life. I never went back for it. Never went back for her. And now she was gone.

* * *

I chewed my bottom lip, pacing silently in the silence of this little room of mine. They'd be picking her up soon. Kabuto would be picking her up. I wasn't sure what he was going to do with her, but I was positive it was going to be horrible. My lip slowly growing raw from my menstruations, I stop and fall back onto my bed. My eyes are closed and for that instant, I feel like shit.

What kind of person was I to be doing this? This didn't make me any better than how the world liked to view me. This made me worse; thousands of times worse. I rolled over onto my side, tossing away my glasses, mind wandering to the pink haired girl in the other room.

She was the one that Sasuke adored, of that I was positive. She was the one who had stolen my life from beneath me, taken everything I had ever wanted from me. She took away the floor to my world, took away my foundation. I loved Sasuke. I love Sasuke. Nothing can ever change that.

But if I love him, why was I trying to hurt him?

I sat up in a flash, moving immediately. If I loved Sasuke, I would always want him to be happy, no matter whom that was with. I stop chewing my bottom lip and ignore the blood that's slipping into my mouth. And now I'm moving for the phone, for the gun in my drawer and I know what I have to do.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

I'm hunched over my computer when Hinata's plowing into my room, taking my chair and yanking it backwards so that I can face her.

"They've found Sakura."

* * *

"You have no idea what you're doing, Karin. You're going to get yourself killed."

I hush the pink haired girl, cheerfully ignoring her. I'm paying more attention to helping the last of the ties off her wrists and ankles. She already had them half off and I smirk; when had she planned on telling me?

I shake the thoughts easily from my mind and yank her up by her arm.

"Come on. We don't have much time before they get here."

Her green eyes are confused as she rubs her wrists, trying to lessen the sting.

"Who's getting here?"

I sigh lightly and turn to her, brows set.

"People who want you dead. So are you going to move your ass, or what?"

Her jaw sets determinedly and she nods to me. She doesn't say a single word on our way through the compound. But she knows who's after her. She knows what I've done. But she doesn't say a word.

She doesn't say a word.

* * *

"She isn't here, Orochimaru-sama."

A soft hiss and the white haired man can tell his boss is frowning, displeased.

"Then find her."

* * *

Everyone is running about the house and I'm not quite sure about what's going on. Big brother and Bigger Brother are speaking to everyone in hushed tones that I can't hear. Hinahime looks quite frazzled, but her eyes are full of a hope I haven't seen on her face in way too long. Ten-Chan's eyes are bright as she moves. They're packing bags. There are guns in the bags. I'm running nimbly towards Ino-Chan and she's talking furiously to Shikamaru-san and Temari-san. She looks down at me and her eyes soften. She crouches to my level and runs a hand through my hair.

"Are you going off to find Big Sister?"

She laughs at me and takes me in a large hug. It's warm and comforting and reminds me of Big Sis Sakura.

"Yeah, kiddo. We are."

* * *

"You shouldn't fill him with that kind of false hope. We all know the odds of us actually finding and bringing Sakura back are pretty slim." Temari says.

I have to remind myself that she's being realistic, and not pessimistic.

"I understand."

"You also realize that we can't just go in there and shoot everyone up. We still don't know what's going on."

I'm frowning now and she can see it. But Temari has never been one to be relentless when it came to the truth.

"And you do understand the fact that we can't trust a word of what Karin says, right?"

Karin. Her name buzzes about in my brain. She was a good friend; a confidante. I always believed her to be a good person, had a good soul. I could never bring myself to love her. I never could and I highly doubt I ever will. Karin, who had been my friend, who had hated the woman I truly loved and wanted nothing more than her death. Karin, who had plotted against my precious Sakura… Karin, who was going to try to redeem her lost soul.

Karin, whom I had loved like a sister.

Karin, whom I could never trust again.

Karin, who I would for the last time care for.

Karin, who would always be my friend.

"I understand."

* * *

We're heading for the warehouse. It was where I was supposed to meet Kabuto to trade away Sakura. It honestly wasn't that hard for the girl to figure it out. She wasn't nearly as stupid as I had assumed she was. She was smart. Smart and pretty. Just what Sasuke liked.

I sigh, my hand on the wheel. The gun is in my glove compartment, just in front of Sakura. She knows it's there. I'm surprised she hasn't yanked it out and shot me in the face yet.

I'm still debating on whether or not I should hand her over to Kabuto or do the right thing. I want nothing more than Sasuke's happiness, but… Don't we all deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve a happy ending? Don't I deserve someone to love me, someone to care for me? After everything I've been forced through… After everything I've done, after everything my parents have done in their endless pursuit of wealth… Don't I deserve one sliver of happiness?

"You know Karin, you really aren't that bad."

Apparently, I don't.

* * *

It's dark and dank inside the warehouse. The walls are thick and concrete and the doors are falling off their hinges. It's actually an old shoe factory, the one on the outskirts of town. No one's been inside for years, save for the occasional teenagers to do a little séance. You know, Ouiji Boards and all that. There's the distinct smell of mildew and the sound of rats scuttling along is a prominent sound in the quiet warehouse.

There are five men with their faces hidden behind masks in the warehouse. One with white hair paces slowly. He's waiting for the girl with dark hair. He knows she'll follow through. He knows. He smirks silently as he stops. This is almost the last step in his plan. He only needs to destroy the Haruno girl to get to the Uchiha family. That's all he needs. Just to destroy the Haruno girl and Orochimaru will love him again, will want him again.

God only knows how he's craved the snake-man's touch, how much he's needed it. But the white haired man can't focus on such things right now. He can only focus on how he needs to destroy the Haruno girl to get back in favor with Orochimaru. The Amari girl is infertile so there is no worry of them producing an heir. The youngest Uchiha brat was far too young and could easily be plucked off. But it was Sakura he was worried about. The girl's family had been fairly large, and hard to take down. But when you waved a threat in front of the faces of two adoring parents, what other choice did they have? Especially when that threat was the death of the child that really wasn't even theirs.

Kabuto smirked; the web of lies woven in this world was immense, was powerful. He was sure to win this final battle, and he was sure to win back the favor of his beloved master. He was sure.

* * *

The world in which they lived was full of lies and deceit. Business was business, and that was all there was to it. The Haruno family ran the hospitals and health-care of Kohona, making sure everything that had to do with keeping the families of their beloved nation were safe and well cared for; they took care of homeland security and defense, they made sure the nation was safe in every conceivable way; they also covered education and things of that sort. The Uchiha family took care of the offensive. They made sure every threat to Kohona was neutralized. In the beginning, the families had worked together, hand in hand, but that was before the tragedy.

The Slither Organization, led by Orochimaru of Sound had been hell-bent on destroying Kohona. And what other way to destroy Kohona than to take it down from the inside? Orochimaru wanted inside, wanted Kohona to fall to its knees. No one had ever known of where his grudge had come from, but only that it was strong and he wanted the power that the Haruno and Uchiha families had.

Orochimaru knew that the Uchiha and Haruno families were sure to marry their children together to preserve the strength, to bring the two most powerful families together in a bond that would last ages. So Orochimaru devised a plan; he put in place a child of the Retake family, a young woman called Karin. At the time, only the son Itachi had been born, and no heir of the Haruno family had been produced. Karin was to marry Itachi on prodding from Karin's parents, who worked with Orochimaru. The snake-like man promised money if the Retake family could do so, could force the Uchiha's into marrying off their first son with Karin. The Retake's had always had a bad habit of gambling; it was an offer they couldn't refuse.

So they didn't, and it was put in place that Karin Retake would marry Itachi Uchiha. But then, young Sasuke came into the picture, as did little Sakura Haruno. This became a problem for Orochimaru, and while he had decided to kill off the two children, they were too heavily guarded. So he had to come up with a different plot. When the Haruno girl was a young girl, he threatened the Haruno family to reveal the identity of their only daughter, the daughter who was not a legitimate daughter to either of the parents. Young Sakura had been adopted, taken off the streets to protect her from a life that would chew her up and spit her out. The Haruno family, a pure blood family from the foundation of Kohona couldn't afford such a secret being released. But eventually, the pressure became too much. Forced into the murder of their only son to protect the daughter they loved, Sestuna and Isamu Haruno would have done anything for their daughter, even commit an act so heinous. They were murdered by their only daughter that night.

The news of their murders was silent, and no one had ever known who had killed Sestuna and Isamu. The young Haruno child fell off the face of the planet and for years, Orochimaru had taken his foothold with Slither. He was manipulating the Retake girl with great ease. Problems only arose when Itachi broke off their engagement. But things soon were resolved when she was engaged to Sasuke. Orochimaru had never anticipated that the Haruno girl would resurface as a maid for the Uchiha family. He never would have guessed that she'd come back with vengeance and soon after falling for the Uchiha male. He never would have anticipated that she would fight savagely for her right to lead the Haruno family, despite being an adopted child. But it was easy enough for him to fix the situation.

It was simple enough; manipulate the Retake girl into loathing the Haruno girl. Use Kabuto's desperate need for sex to force Karin into doing so. It was easy for him to figure how everything else would fall into place. The Haruno family would fall without their heir and Itachi's bride was infertile. Sasuke was such a volatile young man; surely his broken heart would keep him from doing anything important. And the Daisuke boy was too young to do anything important. Orochimaru had planned everything down to a tee. He was positive he was going to win, positive he was going to destroy Kohona and all within in it. He had anticipated every possible move the families would make to save the lives of their young.

He hadn't anticipated the strength of the bonds the children had made.

He hadn't anticipated this.

* * *

_review plzz?_


	11. She Dies Smiling

It was a fire fight.

* * *

Sakura couldn't be sure what she had heard first. It could've been the sound of Karin's voice, hushed and quick. She was batering, speaking fluently in a language Sakura couldn't quite yet understand. Her name kept popping up; 'Haruno, Haruno'. Sakura swallowed, biting her two lips together. Her eyes were covered with black cloth. It was thick and coarse and she could have sworn that at least seven of her eyelashes had been torn off in the process. She grumbled silently, obviously irritated. This was not what she had signed up for when she had decided to become Uchiha Sasuke's maid. Definitely _not_ what she had signed up for.

* * *

"The police will be arriving at four-thirty exactly. We only have an hour to get in, get her and then get back out."

Pein folded his arms neatly across his chest, fingers digging into the flesh of his arms. Not much time. That didn't leave them with enough time. He closed his eyes, reaching up one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could feel the coolness of Konan's palm against his lower back, but he took no comfort in the gesture.

"We're dealing with serious federal crimes here. If this goes down the way I think it will, half of you won't come back alive."

Pein closed his eyes. He had never wanted to have to talk in terms of lives and deaths. HE knew that eventually he would have to. He ruled over one of the strongest gangs in all Kohona. Death should be one of his friends. But right now, the closest comfort he had was his lover's cold hand and the memory of a pink haired little girl with a dopey grin on her face.

"I understand."

* * *

The first bullet is planted in Sakura's forearm.

It had been dragged out from her grasp and she could feel something cold pressing against it. Then there was an immediate sort of pressure, a loud 'bang' and she was screaming. She clutched her arm to her chest, body recoiling from the violence of the blast. She wasn't sure who had done it, but she did know that if she could see the bastard who had pulled this, she would kill them.

* * *

When the negotiations began to fall through, safety rained from the skies.

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke!"

Mikoto wrapped her fingers tightly around his wrist, eyes bearing into his. She wouldn't be going out to get her back. It was only Sasuke, Itachi, and everyone from the Akatsuki. She and the others would be waiting at home. They had done their part to track down Sakura, and now it was up to the boys.

"Sasuke, you have to promise me one thing."

Her words are clipped and to the point, but the fear is obvious in her tone. Sasuke doesn't want to, but he trembles beneath her touch. He knows what's at stake here. Sakura's life, his life; what is one when compared to the other? Only the Gods should have the power over life and death and here he is, here is man trying to take and weild that power into his own hands.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you'll be able to move on."

He squeezes his eyes shut as she speaks. He bites his two lips together, not wanting to hear any more of it. The guns on his hips suddenly weigh tons, and all he wants to do is to fall into his mother's arms and let her tell him that everything would be alright.

"You can't save everyone, Sasuke."

* * *

_The girl is beautiful, and her smile is more than radiant. There is a confidence in her step as she walks. She holds her chin up high, even if she has been living this life for as long as she can remember. Her leather jacket is tight around her too thin frame and the Chucks don't keep out the cold the way they used to. She's trying to figure out where she's going in the snow, but she finds her destination easy enough. The woman in the door is smiling when she arrives and wraps the girl tight up in a hug. Come inside, come inside. The door closes behind the two of them, and a man climbs down the stairs with a child in his arms. The girl reaches for the little boy, opening her jacket to draw him close to her chest. Such a lovely baby, such a beautiful baby boy. Her little brother; her darling little brother._

* * *

"Ten ni imasu watashitachi no chichi yo

Mina ga agameraremasu yō ni

O-kuni ga kimasu yō ni

Mikokoro ga ten de okonawareru yō ni

chi de mo okonawaremasu yō ni"

* * *

Hinata closes her eyes, folding over the cross in her hands. Once, twice, three times. She's pressing it to her lips, praying as hard as she can. Naruto's arm crosses over her shoulders, and his warmth is beginning to seep into her. Her lavender eyes are moving behind her pale lids and she crosses herself before leaning into Naruto. God help them all.

* * *

At first, Karin isn't quite sure what's going on. She's standing in front of Sakura, shielding the girl and there's a gun pointed at her forehead. She isn't sure why she isn't afraid, and she isn't quite sure why she's staring at the man behind the gun. The man who had stolen her innocence away. The man who had raped her childhood. The man who had convinced her parents to gamble their youngest daughter away to pay their debts. Karin doesn't know why, but she steps closer to the gun and opens her mouth. She closes her lips around the barrel of the gun.

* * *

At some point in time, everything begins to slow down for Sakura. She's clutching at her arm, feeling the blood rapidly leave her body. She's staring upwards at Karin, watching her arms spread out. She sees Orochimaru holding the gun to her forehead. Her eyes roam to the ceiling, and pasted here. Sakura sweats out of every conceivable pore on her body. Her breath quickens uncontrollably and she winces, flinches, and her body twitches. She thinks she's dying. She knows she's dying.

She misses her parents.

* * *

"Watashitachi no higoto no kate o

kyō mo o-atae kudasai

Watashitachi no oime o o-yurushi kudasai

Watashitachi mo, watashitachi ni

oime no aru hitotachi o yurushimashita"

* * *

Her lips are forming the words around the barrel of the gun and she's staring him right in the eye. Orochimaru, the man of no religion. He would die hearing her pray for her soul.

It's really only Akatsuki that know what they're doing. Bullets, bullet shells, bullet sounds…. Sasuke and Itachi are only going in to get Sakura and get back out. Traveling in separate vehicles, the two of them arrive first. The brothers exchange a glance, and a million words pass between the two of them before they enter the building.

When she is shot, Sasuke screams.

* * *

Sakura wakes up in the backseat of a car unfamiliar to her, and Itachi is hunched over her, wrapping her arm up in something. She's muttering something about Vicodin and Karin, and only then does she notice that Sasuke is driving. She doesn't see the tears running down his eyes.

* * *

Despite what everyone had said, Sasuke had always cared Karin. She was irksome, very irksome, but like everyone she had her strong points. She was a confident, independent woman. She knew what she liked, knew what she wanted and did her best to learn how to get it for herself. She was kind in many ways, and sweet in many others. He always knew that she had his best interest at heart. And he always knew that she loved him, no matter what he had done to her in the past. He had never believed in the concept of love. He had believed in caring deeply for someone. He had believed in knowing that you were supposed to stay beside someone until the bitter end, if you truly adored them. Sasuke believed that if you were meant to be with one person, that no matter what, you would end up with them. Even if death was staring you in the face, you'd come out alive with your special person. Sometimes Death has other plans. And sometimes, angels are in the room.

* * *

"Watashitachi o kokoromi ni awasenaide,

aku kara o-sukui kudasai

Kuni to chikara to sakae wa, tokoshie ni

anata no mono dakara desu."

* * *

She dies smiling.

* * *

"Amen."

He kisses her knuckles and shuts his eyes.

Amen.

* * *

_brownie points for whoever can guess what that japanese stuff was. i'll give you a hint; it's a prayer. but which prayer is it, hm?_


End file.
